<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the news by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621121">Breaking the news</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dadza, F/M, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I also wrote this to get rid of writer's block, I cut this off super short bc i was loosing brain cells, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lmao innit is Tommy's middle name-, Mpreg, Nya! Ichi ni san! Nya! Arigato!, Older brother Technoblade, Ooc pog? 🥵, Phil is a teacher last minute decision-, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pregnancy, Redstone Hybrid Tommyinnit, SBI's last name is Minecraft-, Sally's last name is Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Everything, The tags are a mess im sorry, The writing progressively gets worse, Unplanned Pregnancy, WTF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Dad, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Wilbur's age is like around 19, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Youngest TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i hate this, i hate this so much, im so tired, middle child wilbur, no beta we die like wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Phil?"</p><p>"Mm hm?" Philza answered not looking up from the book he was reading.</p><p>"...I may or may not be pregnant." Wilbur said quietly, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.</p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p>Or.</p><p>I just recently found out that Wilbur canonically gave birth to Fundy and I hate it-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sbi as a family - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Willbur Soot/Sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dont send this to CC's i will cry-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur sat on the floor of the bathroom, the cold tile pressing up uncomfortably against his jeans as he stared in disbelief at the pregnancy test in his hand.  </p><p> </p><p>Sally had suggested He'd take one after Wilbur had started feeling routinely sick, and he had brought one to please her but had no faith that it would give him any results. Wilbur had gave in to buying one, reminding her that he was a guy so being pregnant was an option and he was probably just sick, before locking himself in the family bath room and awkwardly peeing on the pink and white stick.  </p><p> </p><p>But now he was sat slumped against the door in shock.  Wilbur blinked serval times, rubbing his eyes to make sure he just hadn't read it wrong, but the two pink lines remained. Wilbur stared for a minute longer before it really set in and he let out a chocked gasp, dropping the test so it clattered to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"What the <em>fuck!?"</em>  Wilbur cried out into the empty air, reaching his hands up to pull a his hair. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't ready to be a dad, he was barley even an adult for fucks sake, he didn't even know this was possible.</p><p> </p><p>It must be some weird result of Sally's shapeshifting abilities. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur felt his wings warp around himself protectively (habit he had developed from childhood) and he shuddered in their makeshift embrace, pulling his knees up to chest as he tried to push the inevitable mental breakdown back for later. He gently rocked himself back and forth, glaring that the multicolored stick on the floor. This meant he would have to tell his family, god, he'd be forced to visit so many doctors. Wilbur shuddered at the thought, already picturing the uncomfortable procedures he'd have to endure. </p><p> </p><p>How would Sally take this? </p><p> </p><p>She was the one who was so insistent on Wilbur taking the test in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur reached up to grab his phone off the counter, with shaking hands he sent Sally a text, letting her know exactly what happened. </p><p> </p><p>He was met with an immediate request to call her.</p><p> </p><p>So he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey babyboy." Sally's gentle voice rung out through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Sal." Wilbur let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Sally asked softly. "Do you want me to come over?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not now, I have to tell my family and it won't be pretty." Wilbur hurriedly cut her off. "And I'm feeling really fucking shitty right now."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that baby..." Sally sighed from the other line. "I'll give you some time to tell them, yeah? When you're ready I take you out somewhere or we can cuddle."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm hm." Wilbur agreed wordlessly, somewhat happy that Sally was okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, call me later pretty boy. I love you." </p><p> </p><p>"Love you too, bye." Wilbur felt himself smile as he heard the giggle Sally made before they hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed as he stood up, hovering his hand above the doorknob, dreading telling his family.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>He decided to tell Phil first, snice he would most likely be the calmest.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur found Phil in the living room reading a book while Tommy was (unfortunately) curled into their dad's side, fast asleep (fortunately) tucked under one of Phil's large wings. Wilbur could probably still tell him, Tommy was a heavy sleeper after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Phil?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mm hm?" Philza answered not looking up from the book he was reading.</p><p> </p><p>"...I may or may not be pregnant." Wilbur said quietly, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil all but shouted, causing Tommy to awake up with a startled "Hwuh?".</p><p> </p><p>"Since when were you- sorry Tommy-" Phil stopped midsentence, looking at the confused 13 year old apolitically. "Since when were you dating someone? Are you even dating them? How is that even possible."</p><p> </p><p>"Will....Wilbur's dating someone?" Tommy slurred out, stretching and rubbing his eyes, almost poking Phil's eyes out with his horns in the process. "'Bet it's Schlatt, they're...they're suuuuper gay for each other." </p><p> </p><p>"...What the fuck? No." Wilbur shook his head.  "And yes, I am dating someone...Her name is Sally, I think you've met her before."</p><p> </p><p>Phil scrunched his face up, thinking. "God I sure hope its not Sally Soot, she's a pain to teach."</p><p> </p><p>The grimace on Wilbur face was telling.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on in here?" Techno asked as he walked in, resting his arm on Wilbur's head.</p><p> </p><p>"God, Wilbur's fucking pregnant." Phil informed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Whaaaa?" Techno murmured, looking down at said boy in question. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy, on the other hand, was looking back and forth between them, waiting for someone to say it was a joke. </p><p> </p><p>"Ho-holy shit." Tommy breathed when he realized Phil was being serious. "You are?"</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"...Yeah I am."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Wilbur was pulled into and warm hug. </p><p> </p><p>He took a few moments to process it, but he finally registered that Techno was was hugging him and wrapped his arms around the taller male. Wilbur heard shuffling, and then he was suddenly tackled by Tommy and engulfed in Phil's arms and wings.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>They took it better than Wilbur thought they would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This already giving me a mental break down</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>